Endings and Beginnings
by Llamaparty5
Summary: In an instant life can change drastically and you either change with it or try to hold onto what isn't there. The story or four friends throughout the years, told by each characters perspective. Some heartbreak, some love, some life in general.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic! I've always wanted to write one but wasn't sure if I had the talent so I decided to just do it anyway. This story might end up being long seeing as how I"m not entirely sure on what i want to do with it yet. Please be gentle as I am but a soft cinnamon roll and of course enjoy.**

"Rin, I love you." There it was, his last effort blurted out in the hallways of Samezuka. It couldn't have been worse timing, they were on their way to a party for Rin who had been scouted for the Olympics. Everything was about to change, after graduation he would be leaving for college and Rin leaving for training. He was slipping through his fingers. He thought he could accept letting him go but the words came out almost as if he had no control, like his mouth had a mind of its own. "I have for so long, I didn't want to say anything because you're my best friend and now everything is changing but God damn it I love you Rin."

Rin stopped and turned toward his friend but Sousuke's eyes were firmly planted on the floor. "I had no idea I'm sorry but…" He trailed off again when Sousuke looked up at him. Rin's eyes were apologetic and his mouth turned into a worried frown. He was shocked and confused not knowing exactly what to say. He looked at him. Sousuke held a hard expression and his fists were bawled, it must have took him a lot to say what he did. "I don't feel the same way about you." After those words there was a pause RIn looked down not wanting to see the expression on Sousuke's face, afraid of what it would be.

His heart was in his stomach, he felt stupid and embarrassed. They quietly stood there for a moment before Sousuke spoke again. "It's Nanase. You love him don't you?"

"Sousuke I-" Rin started but Sousuke interrupted.

"It's always Nanase." Sousuke said bitterly. He hated Haru, he hated his apathetic personality, his cocky attitude while racing, and most of all how Rin obsessed over him. Rin had fell speechless and kept his gaze to the floor when Sousuke left, walking away without another word.

Rin breathed out not knowing when he had started holding his breath. He wished he could console him but what would he say? Sorry I'm in love with Haru? He sighed, he knew it was his fault for not noticing how he felt, they were friends, teammates, roommates, but still he had no idea and he felt so guilty. He stood there alone unable to move when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **Nitori Ai**

 **Rin-senpai are you on your way? Almost everyone is here!**

 **Matsuoka Rin**

 **Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes.**

"Congratulations Rin!" Everyone cheered as Rin entered the room, he responded with a toothy grin. He had all his friends from Samezuka and Iwatobi there, including his little sister Gou. Rin always felt so grateful to have friends that truly cared for him, they were too good to him.

"Where's Sousuke-senpai?" asked Momo.

"Oh, he wasn't feeling well so he stayed home." Rin lied trying to brush it off as nothing. He tried to forget what had just happened in the hallway, although he still felt awful wanted to have a good time. After all his friends came out to see him.

The party was going smoothly and everyone chatted happily celebrating Rin's success. Rin stepped outside for a moment to get some air when he saw Haru. "Thought I might see you out here." Haru looked back in response. It was getting dark but the light from inside lit up the blossoming trees in view. Haru slipped his hand into Rin's. "I'm gonna miss this. I just got you back into my life and now I'm leaving again." Rin said scratching the back of his neck toting a faked smile.

"Hey Rin?" Haru ask interlocking their fingers and facing him.

"What's up?" Rin questioned confused by the seriousness in Haru's eyes.

"I um… Got scouted, too. I'm going to keep swimming with you". Rin's eyes widened and his smile grew as he embraced Haru. He couldn't believe it, he looked down on Haru's face and he smiled back at him. Rin pulled him into a firm and happy kiss.

"Have you told anyone?" Rin asked. Haru shook his head and Rin gave him another chaste kiss.

"Ehem." Rin and Haru turned to see their team's staring at them. "Haru-chan you've been keeping secrets!" Nagisa said pointing at the entangled hands of his friends.

"Tsk tsk Rin-senpai has been holding out on us!" Said Momo in the background.

"Umm.. surprise?" said Rin shrugging his shoulders with an anxious laugh, a deep blush grew on the pair. Everyone laughed and went back inside saying how they had basically already known and how bad Rin was keeping it hidden. Turns their sneaking around wasn't exactly sneaky at all.

It was getting late and everyone started to leave, with only Makoto and Haru left.

"I think we're going to head home." Haru said.

"Do you mind if I come spend the night tonight?" Rin asked thinking of how awkward it would be to see Sousuke so soon.

"Yeah sure." Haru replied.

"Okay I'm going to go to my room and get some clothes so you can head out without me." Rin gave his boyfriend a kiss and said goodbye to Makoto. It was easier now that everyone knew, and he thought it was silly of them to keep it a secret at all. With the friends he had surrounding him there was endless support. His mind shifted to Sousuke again, he said it was always Haru. What had he meant by that?

"Oh and tell Yamazaki-san to get well soon." Makoto said while grabbing his jacket to leave. Rin nodded in response and watched his friend exit the room.

On the way back to his room he was nervous to see Sousuke again but when he opened his door he was nowhere to be seen, he was both worried and relieved. Not knowing where he went he sent him a text saying he wouldn't be in the room tonight, he figured Sousuke felt as awkward as he did and didn't want to be in the room with him. He grabbed his stuff and headed towards the train station.

"So." Makoto started on the walk to the station. "How long?" Haru looked at him quizzically. "You and Rin, I mean." Makoto wasn't stupid, he noticed as much as the others did, but he wanted to wait till Haru told him himself. Clearly that didn't happen so he thought he might pry a little into the situation.

"Oh well." Haru paused thinking of exactly when it occurred. "I guess you could say after regionals."

"Hm." Makoto nodded not at all surprised by the lack of detail. "I'm glad you're both happy." He paused a moment. "Are you guys going to stay together while Rin's in the Olympics? I heard the training is pretty rough and takes up a lot of time, plus he'll be gone for so long." Makoto said concerned.

"I'm going too, I was scouted." Haru said flatly.

"WHAT!?" Makoto exclaimed looking at his friend in disbelief. "Why haven't you told anyone?" Haru shrugged kicking a rock that was on the road. Makoto shook his head, Haru was keeping lots of secrets it seemed. He felt disappointed that he didn't tell him sooner, he was afraid they would grow apart after he went to college but not he thought it might be happening sooner than that.

"I'm going to tell everyone at graduation, while we're all together." Haru said thinking Makoto would be satisfied with his answer. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told anyone, it almost seemed unreal like a dream and he was afraid of saying it out loud as if the words would make it fall apart. All he's ever wanted was to swim with Rin and now he can while helping Rin's dream come true too.

As they reached the station there didn't seem to be anyone around besides one man sitting on a bench.

"Isn't that Yamazaki-san?" asked Makoto looking at the strange man. "Yamazaki-san!" He called out. Sousuke looked up seeing Makoto and Haru and started walking towards them. "Hey I heard you were in bed si-" Makoto was suddenly cut off as Sousuke punched Haru to the ground, "Haru!" Makoto yelled, then bent down to help his friend looking up again to see Sousuke already leaving. "Haru are you okay?" He had a hand covering his left eye, rolling on his side in pain. He was confused wondering what the hell that had been about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful people of the world! This chapter is a lot shorter than the last but I'm expecting future chapters to be around this length. Not to mention nice and full of all those emotions I love so much. Also I didn't mention in the first place (but since copyright scares me and you never know) I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its characters. And even if I did I don't have an Aquarium large enough to put Haru in.  
**

Shit! What had he done? Sousuke's thoughts were panicked as he started jogging then running away from the train station. He couldn't believe he had hit Haru, and right in front of Tachibana too. Since when did he let his emotions control him like this? He knew he could be hot headed in the past but now he felt more out of control.

When he got pretty far he slowed down, ending up on a nearby beach and decided to sit down. Graduating was supposed to be the best time of his life and it seemed things were spiraling downwards and he knew it was his own fault. But he felt right with being mad, with how long they had been friends and everything they've been through Rin had still chosen Haru. He let the sound of the waves calm him a little when he heard his phone go off

 **Matsuoka Rin**

 **I'm going to Haru's tonight, I won't be back till tomorrow.**

He scoffed to himself, of course he'll be at Nanase's tonight. He laid down in the sand and wondered how Rin would react to Haru's inevitable bruise. He'd be mad, might even hate him. He closed his eyes letting the sounds smells of the ocean soothe him. He felt sorry for himself if he was being honest, he wished he could erase the entire day and do it over, why did he think telling him would do any good? He should have known they were dating, it was impossible to ignore the way he looked at him and how his free time was always spent in Iwatobi making excuses on how Haru had been helping him train. Sousuke was sure it wasn't a complete lie but he knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. Even with all the evidence Sousuke tried to ignore what his gut was telling him. He sat up and checked the time. Rin had probably already taken the last train to Iwatobi, he got up and started making his way back to Samezuka.

When he got back to his room it was dark, Rin would had definitely made it to Nanase's house. Which means their friendship was over, if it hadn't been already. He wondered when he would come back, they didn't have class the next day and wasn't sure if he would see him at all. He climbed on top of his bed and laid down pushing the thought out of mind. The last few hours had been exhausting and he was not in the mood to deal with all the emotions he was having. He decided to shut down his thoughts and feelings, worrying wouldn't solve anything and ignoring it was the next best thing. He stretched and rolled onto his side closing his eyes trying to lull himself to sleep.

The train ride and the walk home were mostly in silence, Makoto chiming in with questions as to what had happened and if something was going on between the two. Haru mostly shrugged and grumbled too irritated to want to talk. He occasionally touched his eye wincing at the pain.

"Make sure to ice that when you get inside." Makoto said stopping before entering his home.

"Yeah I know." Haru replied, while making his way up to his own house. He was still pissed with Sousuke's random freak out. He wanted to get home already and get in the bath, he knew being in water would make him feel better.

Makoto walked inside his house, it was fairly quiet and he assumed the twins were already in bed, he looked over to see his mother in the kitchen. "I'm home." he called to her, she turned around and smiled at her son.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, pouring herself some tea. She motioned the kettle toward him asking if he wanted some, he shook his head no.

"Yeah it was good to have everyone together, but I'm pretty tired so I think I'll head to bed." he made his way upstairs not waiting for his mother's reply. He wasn't going to get into everything that happened, there was too much to think about already without discussing it with his parent. Instead of going to sleep he decided to draw a bath. He immersed himself in the warm water and began to relax. He was so confused at why Yamazaki-san was so angry at Haru, it wasn't a secret that he didn't like him but Makoto never thought he would get violent. Maybe he should ask Rin. Or maybe it wasn't any of his business.

He sank more into the tub letting the warm later come up to his lips. He thought back to the party and catching Rin and Haru outside. He figured it out some time ago the feelings that Haru had for Rin probably before Haru knew himself, that's just how good of friends they were. He wanfelt selfish wanting to keep his best friend all to himself, maybe it was because he wanted to be more than friends. He remembered when Haru and him were kids and he felt like no two people could be closer. But he saw the way he looked at Rin, as if he were the ocean itself he knew he couldn't compare. Makoto sat up feeling dizzy from the heat, he finished washing up and headed to bed. The blankets felt cool against his warm skin as he climbed under them. He turned his head to his nightstand a framed picture of Haru and himself stared him down. He flipped it upside down for the to be happy for them but the sinking feeling in his stomach was growing. In that moment he


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello so I'm finally back after my laziness ended with a pretty short chapter just wrapping up this one day that we are still on. The next part I will publish will be a time jump to warn you. But as always enjoy!**

"When are you going to learn to lock your door? You know anyone could let themselves in and next time it could be some creep" Rin said as he entered Haru's bathroom. Haru was in his bathtub as he almost always was with his face turned to the wall. "Come on now get out of the tub." He grabbed Haru's arm when he faced him. "What happened?!" Haru's cheek bone was swollen and red and a bruise was growing over his eye. "We need ice!" Rin bolted downstairs and he heard his rummaging through things, I wasn't very long before he had come back with a bag of ice and pressed it against Haru's face.

"Ow, you're even more freaked out than Makoto." Haru winced then grabbed the bag of ice from his boyfriend to place it more lightly on where he had been hit.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened?" Rin had gotten him a towel and was helping him out of the bathtub.

"Your friend Sousuke decided to pay me a visit on the way home. Looks like he's a little less sick than you mentioned." Haru looked at Rin with his other eye, he didn't know if he expected Rin to say something to clear up the confusion. But what Rin's face said cleared it all up, his eyes were wide and inverting Haru's gaze. He sighed and rose out of the tub. "I'm going to get dressed."

Rin watched him leave, his heart was beating rapidly and guilt engulfing him. This had all been his fault, just as everything had been going well and his dreams of the future coming to him. But if Sousuke hadn't confessed then none of this would have happened, he gritted his teeth.

Haru sighed deeply in his room. Was Rin hiding something from him? No, it couldn't be as important as Rin though it was, he had a way of plowing thing things out of proportion. He went back to bathroom and saw Rin in the same place he had left him. "Hey are you going to sit there all night?" Haru asked from the doorway.

"Oh." Rin got up to face him. He stood there trying to think of what to say but not wanting to say what had happened earlier.

Haru studied Rin's face and grabbed his hand. Looking at Rin made his heart feel sour, whatever it was that was bothering him he clearly didn't want to say and for the time being that was fine with Haru. "It didn't even really hurt anyway." he gave a small smile to him. He wasn't really a person to pry at things and he would rather try to forget about it as they were about to start their lives together. Rin's face softened and his anxiety started to dissipate. With Rin's hand still in his Haru began to walk down to the kitchen to make tea. While standing over the stove Haru felt arms wrap around him and Rin buried his face in his shoulder.

"I love you." He said being muffled by Haru's shirt.

"Yeah I know." He replied.

Rin lifted his head laughing. "You're not supposed to say that."

Haru turned around. "What should I say then?" he said playfully Rin placed a firm kiss on him breaking apart momentarily. "I love you too." Haru said making Rin break into his big toothy grin.

Hours later in Haru's room Rin laid there listening Haru's even breathing as he slept. He rolled over in the bed to look at him. He was so forgiving, he had always been like that and Rin felt to be very lucky. He closed his eyes and thought back to Sousuke for one last time tonight, maybe he could forgive everything and they could forget this day had ever happened. They had their whole lives ahead of them full of adventure Rin couldn't even imagine. He drifted away thinking of their near future.

Graduation and went ending a chapter of four lives and starting another one entirely. They all had left their small town behind casting away who they were as adolescents and making new lives as men. Before they knew it years passed and who they were before had nothing to do with who they were today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is my longest chapter so far, my chapter lengths are literally all over the place and I'm sorry for that. That is if you even noticed. But anyways welcome to the newest chapter two years in the future! You might be confused on just who exactly I want to be together but thats ok everything will make sense at the end. Hopefully. Enjoy!  
**

The train slowed down to a halt and the doors opened, Makoto stepped out with his suitcase in hand. It was hot although summer just began it came in full force and he could feel the humidity cling to his skin. It had been two years since he left Iwatobi for a college life in Tokyo and between classes and a part time job he didn't have much time to visit. This was his first time being able to spend his summer break with his family. On his walk to his house he looked around, nothing had changed, in fact nothing had changed his whole life living here he supposed that was part of the small town charm. After the walk he made his way to his house opening the front door to be tackled down by his younger brother and sister.

"Ren! Ran! Don't you guys think you're getting too big to do this?" Makoto said, the twins got off him and gave a matching embarrassed smile.

"We just missed you!" Ran exclaimed, Ren nodding in agreement. Makoto laughed and patted them on the head, he went inside the house when he saw someone come out from the living room.

"Haru?" Makoto stopped and stared at his old best friend.

"Hi." He replied. "Welcome home." Makoto wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't seen Haru in two years besides seeing him on tv or hearing about him on the news, he and Rin had done well in the Olympics and had even got Japan gold medals in both team and individual races. Once they moved tried to keep in contact but as they both got busier the calls had stopped and they could rarely find time to text each other. They eventually gave up completely, and now he was standing there in his family home.

He looked different and the same all at the same time, you could see his face had matured just as his own had but when he looked in Haru's eyes the deep blue waters he always knew had something there he couldn't place. He saw his parents walk in behind him.

"He's been coming over a few times a week for dinner." his mom said. How long had Haru been back in Iwatobi? Makoto nodded and hugged his parents before walking with his family into the dining room.

"Your mother just about has dinner done, we wanted everything to be ready when you got here but you're a bit earlier than we expected." Makoto's dad said. During dinner Makoto told everyone about his classes and what Tokyo was like, he asked how things were at home and how Ren and Ran liked junior high. While everyone talked Haru stayed mostly quiet which put Makoto a little on edge. After everyone had eaten he decided to walk Haru home.

It was dark outside when they left the house and the air was still warm. "So how long have you been back?" Makoto asked trying to keep casual. It was so weird seeing him after all this time and the closeness between them had been gone for a long time.

"For about 10 months." Haru said, he walked in front of Makoto but stayed close to him. " Your parents started inviting me over, something about how a young athlete should eat more than Mackerel."

"Well you know you were always like family to us." Makoto paused. "So you still living in the same place?" Haru nodded. The silence between them started to grow making the short walk feel longer than it ever had been.

"I can't believe you still have that place, I thought you and Rin would be living in some fancy apartment in a city somewhere right now." Haru was silent at the remark. "How is he? Rin I mean, I haven't talked to him for a while. Well either of you." They stopped at Haru's house and Haru turned to him looking at the ground.

"I don't know how he is. We broke up." Makoto looked down and saw tears hitting the ground. Makoto grabbed Haru without thinking and pulled him into a tight hug. He wasn't sure what to say, or even what to do but he held Haru close.

"How about I stay here tonight?" Makoto suggested, not wanting to leave him alone tonight. Haru nodded his head as he pulled away from Makoto. "I'm going to go tell my parents and grab some clothes." Makoto walked back down to his house leaving Haru momentarily.

Inside his home he looked around, the quiet used to be normal and even prefered but now as he stared at the emptiness his mind was only on Rin. He remembered his laugh and his smile, how he could fill a room just with his presence. Now he felt hollow and the space around him was infinite.

It had almost been a year since Rin had left him and he couldn't get any closure. He remembered his words exactly "I just don't feel the same way I used to.". But why? Had he done something to make him feel that way? He had felt something was off for a few weeks, in subtle ways, like how he would avoid eye contact, and how he always kept himself at an arm's length. Even a few times when Haru woke up in the middle of the night he saw the Rin had left bed and was standing out on the small balcony of their shared apartment. When this happened Haru would stand back and watch him, he remembered how unhappy he looked and how much it broke him to see it.

Haru went up stairs and drew himself a cool bath, he stared at the water and dipped his fingers in while resting his head on the cold porcelain. He was different from two years ago, when everything in his life was so sure and the future was clear. He had worked hard for the Olympics, harder than he had ever worked in his entire life and it had paid off. His trainer pushed him further than he thought he could go… his trainer. Haru clenched his fists and moved away from the bathtub. He hated that man.

"Haru? It's me, I'm coming in." Makoto called from the front door, Haru drained his tub and went down to meet him. Makoto had a small bag with him that Haru took from his hands.

"I'm sure you're tired from the travel, I'll get a futon ready for you."

"Oh thank you." They headed up to Haru's room and Haru put the futon down with a blanket and pillow for Makoto. They got dressed in their pajamas and Haru looked over at Makoto's toned body, he had must have tried hard to stay fit through college. Makoto didn't look too different, just older. He seemed tired and over worked but he assumed that how it was for most students. They laid down and Haru turned off the light. "I was pretty surprised when I saw you. I mean, it's been a while." Makoto said.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. I should have tried harder to talk to you." Makoto sat up to look at Haru.

"No I knew you were busy, and I was too. It's more difficult than I thought. I had always believed we would be friends forever and it would be easy but I guess life is more complicated than that." There was a silence for a moment and Makoto looked away, worried he had said too much.

"I'm here now, and we'll always be friends no matter what. I promise." He heard Haru move in his bed. "Could… Could you come in bed with me?" Haru asked, his voice quiet.

"Yeah." Makoto got up and into Haru's bed, it was kind of small and their backs were pressed together. Haru felt so warm next to him and he remembered when they were small and would share a bed in this very same room. Things had definitely changed since then. Makoto's heartbeat was rapid and he wasn't sure how he could sleep like this. Suddenly Haru turned around and felt him press his hands and cheek against his back.

"Thank you Makoto." He said speaking in almost a whisper. Makoto swallowed hard, his whole life he had harbored feelings for his best friend and he never dreamed they would be like this together. He wondered if he could even feel happy about it knowing that Haru still had feelings for Rin. But if he could help him get over it while they reconnected then just maybe…. Eventually Haru dozed off and the fatigue of travel and school got to Makoto and he gave in to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I know I know it's been a while but the holiday's are more than a crazy time for me due to work. I let my best friend name Sousuke's roommate and I should have expected who she chose but she loves her senpai and I love her so I took the recommendation, and know that the only thing I'm taking from the character is the name since I'm unsure of his personality. But anyways I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and have a great holiday season!**

* * *

It was dark when his eyes opened, he glanced at the his beeping alarm that read 5 a.m. Sousuke was used to the early mornings that he spent at the gym and wasn't feeling too tired. His roommate on the other had grunted in annoyance.

"C'mon Sou it's summer vacation for God's sake. Can't you sleep in like normal person?" His roommate said from his side of the room. Sousuke met Mikaze freshman year when they were randomly put in the same dorm room, he was the closest thing Sousuke could call a friend. He helped Sousuke get a job at a local cafe and they decided to get a small apartment together. They had to share a room but it was close to campus and they could live by their own rules, so he couldn't complain.

"Shut up and go back to sleep, and how many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" Sousuke said, annoyed, he heard a sad whine from his roommate before he turned around to go back to bed. Sousuke grabbed his gym bag and headed out.

It was a short walk to the campus gym but he could already start to see the morning sunrise barely glowing on the horizon. The days were long and hot and he enjoyed the cool mornings while they lasted. They were quiet, most people went back home for the break so he was almost always alone at this time. He entered the gym and threw his bag on one of the benches in the locker room and got changed.

While working out an hour and a half had gone by so he decided to stop, he had to go to work at 7:30 and wanted some time to cool off. He passed by the pool and suddenly stopped, looking in the window he saw it was empty and walked inside. It was quiet, and when the door closed it cut off the generic pop music that spilled into the rest of the gym. He took off his socks and shoes and dipped his feet at the edge of the pool and sat down. He wasn't sure what he was doing but the water felt good and cooled him down. He leaned back slightly and closed his eyes. Since starting school he's only come in here once, he knew his swimming career was long gone and he hadn't had any reason to use the pool. The smell of chlorine was nostalgic and brought up memories of high school that he had buried down as well as he could. He wondered how people would react knowing he actually had friends at one time. It wasn't as if he was rude to people, but he couldn't see what he would get out of being overly friendly. He had been approached a few times with people trying to make friends and even had been asked out on a couple of dates by girls that were only attracted to his looks. Dating seemed the most ridiculous to him, everyone eventually leaves anyways. Sousuke thought it would better to start out alone than to end up alone. He glanced at the time, it had been 7 o'clock. If he left now he would have just enough time to get ready for work.

It was already getting warm when he came to work and the cafe was busy, Sousuke always thought people were really weird about coffee as if people had to have it to live. But still he enjoyed his job and was surprisingly good at it, Mizake had always told him his lattes were a work of art, but to Sousuke coffee was just coffee and he always took his black. A couple hours had passed and the crowd dwindled down, Mizake had come in by then and was working the register while Sousuke went into the back to grab a few things.

"Welcome!" Mizake said brightly to a customer, Sousuke left the room to see if he needed any help when he stopped dead in his tracks. He noticed burgundy hair pulled into a messy ponytail and some all too familiar pointed teeth smiling at Mizake. He was wearing a hat and some sunglasses to mostly cover his face but he knew Rin too well to not notice him. Sousuke backed into the room and pressed his back against the wall he couldn't hear what they were saying as his pounding heartbeat flooded his ears. he couldn't catch his breath and was going into a panic attack. He slid to the ground when Mizake came in.

"Hey Sou we're out of dark roast up here. What the hell?" Mizake looked in shock at Sousuke and knelt by him but Sousuke shot up and bolted out the back door. Why did he have to react like this? Why of all places did Rin have to show up here? He slowed down when he was halfway to his apartment. Sousuke felt as if his past was back to haunt him and he wasn't sure what he did to deserve this. His phone vibrated in his pocket, it was a text from Mizake.

 **Mizake Ai**

 **I told the manager you had explosive diarrhea, don't say I never did anything for you.**

Sousuke put his hand against his face, he was grateful for the cover although he wished Mizake could have found a better lie. He supposed he would want to know what happened when he got home, he didn't know how to explain it. No matter what he said Sousuke felt he would look like a coward. And he knew he was.

Around 3 p.m. Mizake came home."Sousuke?" He walked into their shared room to find him.

"That guy, the one with the red hair at the cafe….. I was in love with him and he rejected me. He was my best friend and I haven't seen or spoke to him since high school. That's all you need to know." He turned away from him expecting him to ask more questions. Mizake's eyes widened and he was silent for a moment.

"Alright. That's fair." Mizake left the room and rummaged through the fridge. "What's for dinner?"


End file.
